Heartbreak
by rainup-standown
Summary: Everyone goes through heartbreak,its not something you can escape or forget.But with the right amount of time and the right person to help you, it can heal. A collection of one shots revolving around heartbreak.R


_**Heartbreak**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I am not as smart as the person who wrote glee or this song, so its obvious that I don't own it right? Sadly *sniffles*, but a girl can still dream right? _

**A/N: **_This one-shot is dedicated to my favorite author/first (and only so far) friend on this site: Certified Gleek_

**1. Where I Stood**

**Quinn's POV**

I sat in the back of the choir room alone, observing the rest of the club members. Artie and Tina as recently discovered their attraction for each other, therefore Tina was sitting on his lap waiting for Mr. Schue to come in. Puck was sitting a couple of seats away from me, in between Brittany and Santana an arm around both their shoulders flirting with them. Mercedes and Kurt sat in the middle of the front row talking about fashion. And Finn was sitting on the left side of the front row with an arm around Rachel looking at her adoringly as she blabbered on about something her and her dads had done the previous year.

_He could be looking at you like that. _I thought to myself with a sigh of relief as Mr. Schue finally came in and Finn took his arm off of Berry.

Only recently had we stopped going out, and yet he had gotten over me that quickly? How? What did Ru Paul have that I didn't?

_Finn's heart. _My mind seemed to sneer at me, as it tried to cause me emotional pain. My subconscious had been doing this ever since I saw the look of hurt, betrayal, and hate in Finn's eyes when he found out that the baby wasn't his. Sadly it was doing a great job at causing me to feel horrible, especially at times like this when I saw that Finn never loved me as much as he seemed to love this girl.

Was it sad to admit that in a way I was envious of Rachel Berry? I mean she had it all. She was smart, she was pretty, funny, center of attention, good singing voice…but most importantly she had the boy that I couldn't hold onto. The boy that didn't love me as much as I once thought he had. The boy who use to look at me with love, but now glared at me with hatred.

_What do you expect? You lied to him about sleeping with puck, remember? _I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to get the tears out of them. I didn't want to cry in front of these people. Sadly they were the closest thing I had to friends since everyone else abandoned me as soon as they found out I was going to be a teen mother.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue called trying to get everyone's attention back on him. "Who wants to go first?" He asked once everyone's gaze was directed on him.

Unsurprisingly Rachel was the only one to raise their hand, but Mr. Schuester ignored her and called on Puck instead.

"What song did you choose to express love?" Our Glee Club director/ Spanish teacher asked looking at Puck expectantly.

Puck murmured something so only Mr. Schue could hear than went over to the pianist and handed him a paper. As the song came on I recognized it immediately as 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz. Everyone else went behind him all singing some mushy song or another, and I ended with 'Kiss Me'.

"Okay, be ready by tomorrow with a song on heartbreak." Mr. Schue called out as everyone filed out of the room. I heard a couple groans coming from Brittany, Santana, and Puck but everyone else seemed okay with it.

_Finally something you can do better than Rachel. _I thought excitedly, knowing I knew heartbreak better than she ever could have.

As soon as I got home I went through my play list looking to see if I could use any of those songs. Sadly the only music up there was pop, and very few of those were heartbreak.

I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time as I turned my computer on and went to youtube knowing their would be plenty of songs dealing with heartbreak on there.

When the site loaded up I clicked on the search bar and quickly typed in heartbreak. Immediately a flood of song titles came up, some I recognized but none I was willing to sing during practice. By the time I got to the tenth page I finally found a song that looked okay, and printed out the lyrics and the notes to give to the pianist.

I fell asleep knowing the song would express my feelings better than my words could.

X.x.X.x.X

The next day school went by quicker than normal and I was actually excited for practice.

Now before you get the wrong idea, no this wasn't something that would make Finn want to come back to me, or something that would get sympathy from others. Actually it was the opposite. I knew it would only drive him further into her arms and for once I was happy, because I knew that she was better for him then I ever could have been. She made him smile, and when he looked at her it was always with adoration and love. When they kissed he got a sparkle in his eyes, and I never once saw him get truly frustrated with her.

All that time I had spent thinking that we were perfect for each other had been time wasted. I was only in the way.

Now I just hoped I could find someone who made me feel the way Rachel did for Finn.

I smiled for the first time since our break up, as I walked into the class and saw Rachel in the same position with Finn as Tina had been with Artie yesterday.

As soon as Mr. Schue asked who wanted to go first I raised my hand and handed the paper to the pianist. I gave a small tentative smile to Rachel and Finn and was rewarded with a nod from Finn and a bright smile from Berry.

"This is my song for heartbreak." I said as the music started.

When the time came that words were suppose to be sung along with the beat I started, and filled it with as much emotion as I could.

_I don't know what I've done _

_Or if I like what I've begun_

_But something told me to run_

_And honey you know me its all or none_

_There were sounds in my head_

_Little voices whispering_

_That I should go and this should end_

_Oh and I found myself listening_

'_Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should _

'_Cos she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

_See I thought love was black and white_

_That it was wrong or it was right_

_But you ain't leaving without a fight_

_And I think I am just as torn inside_

'_Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

'_Cos she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

_And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call_

_You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all _

_But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you_

_This is what I have to do_

'_Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

'_Cos she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

_Oh, she who dares to stand where I stood_

"I'm so sorry." I apologized for the first time as I looked at Finn, after finishing that last note of the song. "I truly hope that you two are happy together. I don't think there could have been a better person for you than Rachel, Finn."

**A/N: **_So what did you guys think? It is my first story at all on Fanfiction and it took me about two weeks to write, and yet I am still not to satisfied… I know it seemed a little rush but I promised to have it done before now so I was trying to hurry and finish it. I apologize for any mistakes, I was going to send it to my friend (the same one its dedicated to) and let her Beta it, but I decided I didn't want her to see it until it was posted. I checked over it myself, but let me know if I missed anything, please? Hope you all enjoyed it, leave a review and let me know what you think! And I know this is getting to be…okay already is a really long A/N, but I plan on adding onto this, not as a multi-chaptered story, but a collection of one-shots revolving around heartbreak so if you have any idea for a song or pairing you want to read about let me know!_

_**{R}{e}{V}{i}{e}{W}**_

_**~Rainup-Standown~**_


End file.
